2P Italy X Fem Germany - Are you mad?
by leandracat
Summary: They've got an interesting kind of relationship.


Sighing, Monika made her way towards her kitchen. It was just another early morning, the same as always, the same "why did I even get up" mood, the same Luciano sitting in the kitchen. ... What?

"Buongiorno, bella mia." He grinned from the table, his legs crossed and leaning back on the chair. Moni crossed her arms and leaned aside, against the doorway. "You forgot to knock." She answered shortly, looking down since he was uninvited and she was only wearing underwear. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Have I?" She slowly shook her head and walked towards him. She would have stopped farther, but he opened his arms and pulled her close by her waist. She stood in front of him, between his legs, and put her arms loosely around his neck.

"So what do you want?" "Bella, believe me or not, I really only wanted to see you." "And why am I supposed to believe that?" "Because you can tell that I really missed you." Pulling her even closer and leaning forward, he pressed his cheek against her stomach to enjoy her warm skin, and with a cheeky grin, he toyed with the waistline of her black boyshorts she wore. "Really flattering." She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, then lifted his face up and she looked straight down at him. He kept a cocky smile and let go of her underwear, letting it make a soft smack against Moni's skin.

"Don't you think my hair is too long?" Luciano changed the subject, since her fingers were still in his hair. "I think it's fine." "Oh, but I was already thinking of cutting it and wearing it like that homosexual brother of mine." "That's mean, you asshole." She flicked his nose quickly. "Ow. So don't you think it would look good on me? Since you seem to protect him so much." "Let me put it shortly." Moni slowly bent down to be closer to his face, and spoke softly and slowly, this time grinning as well. Luciano was almost scared of her. "If you cut your hair, I will help you cut off something else too."

He thought for a second, then leaned back again, chuckling softly. He kept his hands on her, though they slipped to her thighs by now. "There are other ways to get into my pants, really. There's no need to be so violent." "Look who's talking." "But bella! _You_ are mean to _me_now. I only insulted my brother, but you hurt my feelings!" He whined, acting completely childish. "When did I want to cut your dick off, huh?" "Eer..." "See?!" "You are so stupid, really." Moni placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his head back for a second to make it easier to free herself, and stepped away from him.

"Moni, the meanie." Luciano continued mocking her. "I'm not mean, it's just what you deserve." He slid lower on the chair, and leaned his head back completely to look at Monika, who was now behind him. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Prove me you're not mean." He blurted out after a second. "How do you want that?" She put her hands on the backrest of the chair at the sides of his head and leaned above him.

"Hmm... I have an idea." "And that would be?" "Come closer." He stretched out an arm towards her, put it around her neck and pulled her down, gently squeezing the joint between her neck and shoulder meanwhile. Moni didn't resist, she supported herself with her forearms on top of the backrest, grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his before shoving her tongue through them. Luciano let out a long, satisfied moan as they kissed long, then sucked softly on her tongue before they slowly parted with a sigh. He rose slightly to kiss her shortly again, before letting go of her. She straightened up.

"You've had your fun, are you happy now?" "So happy, bella! I want more!" "Keep dreaming." "Please?" "Nope." "I don't even need your permission." "Wha-" She got cut off by Luciano tripping then catching her before she could have fallen, he then held her and started forcefully frenching her again. Being surprised, Moni had no chance to resist, she only held onto his jacket tightly. She groaned and gave him a glare, which as if he felt it with his eyes closed, he returned.

She tried to pull away, but he followed her small moves and stayed close. When she could finally tear her lips away from his with a loud smack, she found herself in an even worse position, she was leaning backwards too much to get up on her own. "Don't want me to drop you." Luciano purred. "Don't you dare..." Monika threatened him, hiding that she was in fact scared, even though she was still holding onto his clothes. "Or else?" He grinned, his fingers playing at her side. "If I fall, you fall with me." She clutched the jacket tighter. "Do you want to try?" "No!" Moni exclaimed angrily. "Stop this already. Please." "Fiiine..." He helped her up with a sigh. "Good."

Trying to calm herself down, she turned her back on him and crossed her arms. She sighed loudly. But soon she felt warm hands touch her sides and stroke her, slowly and gently. "Are you mad?" He asked softly. She looked at him for a moment then looked away. "No." Luciano slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Are you going to wear only this all day? Aren't you cold?" "Sure, I'll go get dressed when you finally let me." "Oh, but I really wouldn't mind, you look great in such small clothes." "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DAMN HORNY BASTARD."


End file.
